Adventures in New York
by sevangel
Summary: A series of one-shots based on Caroline and Stefan's adventures in New York with the Originals. Basically, mostly an excuse to write as much Klaroline as I want. It takes place after 4.01, but there is no cure or sire-bond between Damon and Elena. Mentions Elena/Stefan, Stefan/Rebekah, Elena/Damon, refers to Damon/Caroline in the past. Will mostly focus on Caroline/Klaus.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the semi-plot. Everything belongs to L.J. Smith and the people of CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: This was supposed to be a Xmas story about Caroline and Klaus but somehow evolved into something more. It isn't meant to bash Delena or Stelena, I really don't have a preference for either, I'm not a big fan of Elena at the moment. I am a fan of Stefan and Caroline's friendship and a huge Klaroline fan.

It takes place after 4.01, but there is no cure or sire-bond between Damon and Elena. Mentions Elena/Stefan, Stefan/Rebekah, Elena/Damon, refers to Damon/Caroline in the past tense. Mostly just an excuse to enjoy some Klaroline love.

Smut below towards the end

-kckckc-

Everything pretty much goes downhill after they desiccate Klaus. Rebekah kills Elena, not knowing that she had vampire blood in her system. And vampire Elena is more like Katherine than anyone really wants to acknowledge (even Damon, who enjoys the changes, of course). Klaus, like he always had and always would, wins in the end and gets put back in his own body, free and clear like nothing happened. They live in fear for the first week, but he only threatens to eviscerate Damon and Tyler if they ever think to cross him again, never once looking at Stefan while he literally held their hearts in his hands. The lack of any type of acknowledgement towards Stefan is worse than any threat Klaus could have made. Things go quiet after that, the Originals that remained in town blending in with the rest of the town pretty seamlessly.

And because nothing can ever stay quiet in Mystic Falls, a hot, brunette werewolf (gorgeous hot) friend of Tyler shows up and tries to help Tyler declare war against Klaus by freeing his remaining hybrids. She thinks it is a stupid idea, it would only manage to piss Klaus off when the plan ultimately failed, but Tyler didn't care. In the end, three of the 13 remaining hybrids ended up dead while the others pledged their alliance to Klaus as their Alpha despite the fact that they were no longer sired. Tyler fought it to the bitter end but like the others, bowed his head to Klaus. In turn, Klaus kicked him out of the pack and told him he would never be welcomed again. It was a worse punishment than death for a werewolf, or so Hailey (the gorgeous, hot werewolf) said when Caroline caught her 'comforting' Tyler. Caroline wouldn't understand what it was like, she was never part of a pack and she never would be. Having it ripped away was apparently worse than anything in the world, including losing the girl you claimed to love. Not that Tyler noticed for weeks, too caught up in his anger and grief, and rage from losing his pack.

Bonnie declared off doing magic and the second they graduated, took off for California to escape the trappings of Mystic Falls. She didn't tell Elena where she was going but did tell Caroline. Caroline followed a few weeks later but only stayed for about a few months, finding herself missing the idea of seasons. She might never physically change but she liked to watch the world around her change. She traveled for a few months on her own but found that it was too lonely, too isolating. She needed people, she needed to connect with people. It was the only thing that truly made her feel alive.

She ended up in New York City, buried among the millions of people, and with who she truly knew was her best friend; Stefan Salvatore.

- kckckc-

"You don't have to be mad at Elena," Stefan said, a small smile covering his lips. "She hurt me, not you."

"She slept with your brother while you were still technically together, in your bed," Caroline said, her eyes narrowed. "As your best friend, I am duty bound to call her a worthless tramp and him an asshole-ish douche bag. It's just the way it is, deal with it."

"Caroline, she's your best friend," Stefan said.

"No, she isn't," Caroline shook her head. "And she hasn't been in a very long time. She changed when she turned and that person isn't my best friend. That person is someone I don't particularly like. I still care about her, but she isn't my best friend. You are my best friend. You're my person, Stefan, so deal with it. If I went I a murderous rampage, you're the person that I would call to help me hide the bodies. And I'm the person you will call if you do the same."

"I don't want to be the reason you lose one of your oldest relationships," Stefan protested.

"You're not," Caroline assured him. "Honestly, I stopped considering Elena my best friend when she started developing feelings for Damon and never asked me if I was okay with it. She knew what he did to me, how he abused me, and it never once occurred to her to even talk to me about how I felt about it. It wasn't even about the fact that she developed feelings for Damon, it was that she never once considered how it would affect me, never even acknowledged the chance that I might have an issue with it. It made me realize that she didn't really care that much about how I felt."

"Do you have an issue with it?" Stefan asked.

"I have an issue with her cheating on you with Damon," Caroline replied. "You're the much better choice in my opinion. I don't hate Damon, but I don't like him and I do not trust him. He….I will never forget what he did to me. But even I can admit that he truly cares about Elena. I would have understood, I would have eventually given her my blessing, but I can't forgive the fact that I didn't mean enough for her to even ask."

Stefan frowned, her forehead wrinkling.

"I know, girl logic is strange and hard to understand," Caroline patted him on the shoulder. "Just accept the fact that in this situation, you are the one I will go to bat for and if that means calling Elena a slutty-tramp and Damon a douche-bag then so be it."

"You don't have to," Stefan said. "But thank you for caring enough to do so."

"That's what BFF's do," Caroline smiled brightly and then grabbed his arm, dragging him from the small kitchen in the hotel suite he had been living in and into the living room area. There was a large television on one end, with a stack of DVD's next to it, a large coffee table covered with various bottles of alcohol and more junk food than he could ever remember seeing, along with a large couch and a loveseat. "This is also what BFF's do."

"Make each other fat and drunk?" Stefan arched an eyebrow.

"Yep," Caroline nodded. "Though luckily for us we can't get fat. Which is a good thing cuz you wouldn't be quite so hot with a beer belly."

Stefan laughed and followed Caroline as she plopped down on the couch. There was so much about Caroline that reminded him about Lexie, she truly was a treasure when it came to vampires, and Stefan was very proud to call her his BFF.

-1 year later-

"I'll be home late, I have class til eight tonight," Caroline chirped brightly as she poured coffee into two giant mugs. "Wake up, friend of mine, it's noon."

"And we were drinking until 6am," Stefan grumbled. "How can you always be so cheerful?"

"It's my nature," Caroline shrugged. "What are your plans tonight? Another date with the person you won't tell your bestest friend in the whole wide world about? If I didn't know better, I would think you were back on the Elena train."

"You know that will never happen again," Stefan smiled reassuringly at her. "I care about Elena but I'm not in love with her anymore. You can talk to her again, it's okay. She misses you."

"Nope," Caroline shook her head. "This isn't just about you, Stefan. My friendship with Elena really took a toll on me and I can't have her back in my life again if it's always going to be about her."

Stefan didn't say anything, just hummed as he slid some bread into the toaster to go with the eggs and bacon Caroline was dishing onto plates. They worked quietly together, which was normal given the fact that they've been doing it for over a year. After about a week of sharing a hotel with Caroline, and realizing that she was serious about her being his best friend and helping him through the heartache Elena and Damon put him through, Stefan purchased a decent size townhouse in downtown Manhattan. It had four decent size bedrooms, a large kitchen, a decent size dining room, a huge workout room, and a ginormous (as Caroline called it) living room. Caroline did the decorating in the apartment and it reflected her sunny, bright personality. It was truly the first time lived in a home, not just a house.

The living room was painted a warm beige color, the huge wraparound couch a deep chocolate brown, and the twin recliners a shade darker than the walls. Black and white photos tastefully decorated the walls in various spots, his favorite one he took of Caroline when she was laughing, her face covered in frosting. He loved Caroline, like a sister. She was the sibling he wished he had growing up. She loved freely, with her whole heart and it made him a better person to be around him. It made him less angry, less full of rage. Unlike Lexie who used manipulative methods to keep the ripper at bay (making him think more time had passed, and that he had been off blood for months rather than hours), Caroline kept him from binging just by being there. She accepted him as he was, supported him when he needed it, but ripped into him without pause when he needed that too. She was a better friend than he ever deserved but he was selfish enough to admit that he wouldn't let her go. As long as she wanted to be his best friend, he would be more than happy to let her occupy that spot.

"It's Rebekah," Stefan said, knowing he couldn't keep this from her any longer and treat her the same way Elena did. While Rebekah never hurt Caroline in anyway nearly as bad as Damon did, she was cruel and mean towards the other blonde without any real reason.

"What's Rebekah?" Caroline asked, her nose wrinkling. "Klaus's little sister Rebekah?" Then, like it caught up with her in a second, her eyes widened, her mouth dropping open in shock. "You're dating the Original Blood-Slut?"

"Care," Stefan said, not liking the degrading nick-name aimed at the girl he was in love with.

"I'm sorry, but Rebekah?" Caroline said. "She's so….Rebekah."

"I knew her before I knew Elena, I loved her before I loved Elena," Stefan explained. "It's the purest love I've ever felt because it wasn't tainted by her using compulsion like Katherine, or by her looking like my ex like Elena."

"Okay, I can do this," Caroline muttered, more to herself than him, he knew by the way she was acting. He knew his best friend better than anyone else. She was giving herself one of her mental pep-talks. "Are your feelings for her real or just you trying to find a way to get past missing Elena."

"They're real, Care, this has nothing to do with Elena," Stefan said. "I was in love with Rebekah 90 years ago, and I wouldn't admit to her or myself that those feelings still existed. I didn't want to admit that I could have feelings for someone like Bekah, not after everything that she's done in her past, and everything that she did to us. But I'm not denying that anymore nor am I ashamed of it. I truly love her, she makes me happy. Having her in my life again makes me happy in a why I haven't been in a really long time. And I need my best friend to be okay with this."

"I don't really know her, I only knew her as the enemy," Caroline said. "I am willing to get to know her for you. I will give her a chance for you."

"Thank you, Care," Stefan kissed her on the forehead. "It means a lot to me."

"It's what I do, remember," Caroline elbowed him with a grin. "I make sure you're not making any stupid mistakes."

"I'm not the one that has one-night stands with frat boys," Stefan pointed out with a grin.

"It was one, one-night stand with one frat boy," Caroline smacked him on the arm. "And it was horrible. It was the worse sex that anyone ever had and he decided to stalk me because of it. Because I'm hot and amazing, and soooo sexy. Or at least that's what his last voicemail said."

"Is he still bothering you?" Stefan's tone changed from playful to serious, slipping seamlessly into big-brother mode.

"It's fine, I'm handling it," Caroline waved off his concern. "So, you are inviting Rebekah over for dinner tomorrow night so I can re-meet her and figure out if this relationship is healthy for you to continue."

"Care…"

"And no arguing," Caroline cut him off. "And you are making chicken alfredo, from scratch, because it's my favorite and you love me. And I'm going to need comfort food to get through this dinner."

Stefan waved his acceptance, knowing at this point it was easier than trying to fight with her. Caroline Forbes was the most stubborn person he had ever met.

- kckckc-

"Bekah, Caroline is my best friend," Stefan said, his hand gripping her shoulders. "I owe her more than I could ever repay. If she hadn't….if it wasn't for her I would be a binging, ripper mess that was still obsessed over my ex. Caroline helped me get past it, control my hunger and rage, and realize that I wasn't in love with Elena anymore. If it wasn't for her, I would have never even thought that this could work again. She is like my little sister, I need you to be okay with this, and I need you to be nice to her."

"But, Stefan, it's Caroline Forbes," Rebekah grumbled, a pout crossing her pink lips. "She's horrid and she's been nothing but horrid to myself and my brother."

"You've been pretty horrid to her, yourself, Beks," Stefan pointed out. "Please, for me?"

"Only if you make up with Nik," Rebekah said, grinning up at him.

"Bekah," Stefan warned.

"No, if I have to make nice with Caroline because she's your bloody 'sister', then you have to forgive Nik," Rebekah said. "You were friends once, you can be friends again."

"Fine," Stefan agreed.

"Then we will invite Nik, Kol, and Elijah to dinner with us tomorrow," Rebekah said. "One big, happy bloody family, as you requested."

"What are we being invited to do?" Kol sauntered into the room, the youngest male original looking as cocky as ever. "And whatever it is, I'm not doing it."

"Yes, you are," Rebekah growled. "And if I have to play nice with that peasant girl than you will to."

"Rebekah," Stefan scolded. "Don't call Caroline names, please. And I have to check with her first."

"Are you dating her too?" Kol asked curiously. "Wait a second, isn't Caroline that baby vamp that got your knickers all twisted up, Nik."

"One more word, Kol, and you'll spend the rest of the decade in a box," Klaus growled warningly as he joined them. "Why are we discussing Caroline Forbes?"

"Seems Stefan here is dating both her and Beks," Kol said, ignoring his brother's warning.

"I am not dating Caroline," Stefan argued.

"You just said you needed to get her permission to have us all over," Kol said. "Sounds a bit like dating to me. Or marriage."

"Caroline is my roommate," Stefan explained, noticing the scowl that crossed Klaus's face at Kol's words, and filing it away for future use. "She was planning a dinner for us and Beks. Springing three extra people….trust me, it wouldn't end well. Caroline is a bit of a neurotic control freak and scary as hell when she wants to be. It's better for me to ask first. I'm sure she'll be fine with it."

- kckckc-

"I am not fine with this," Caroline shouted, shoving Stefan away from the stove. "Oh, my god, I think I'm having a panic attack."

"Caroline, they're not going to hurt us," Stefan laughed at her over-dramatic antics. "It will be fine. It's just dinner."

"It's not just dinner, it's dinner with Klaus," Caroline argued. "He's so…Klaus."

"Yes," Stefan agreed with a laugh. "Klaus is so Klaus."

"Shut up, you know what I mean," Caroline growled. "Oh, I fancy you, because you're beautiful and full of light. What the hell does that mean anyways, that I glow or something? I think he's crazy because I can not be anywhere near beautiful to him, not with him having lived a billion years and having seen million of women. Oh, my god, he's probably slept with hundreds of thousands of girls in his lifetime, there is no way I could compete with that…"

"Do you want…"

"Not that I want to compete with that because it's Klaus," Caroline continued, completely ignoring him. "And he doesn't mean it, it was some stupid game, it has to be. I mean, why would he ever really be interested in me? Prince William would sooner leave Kate Middleton for me before Klaus would ever be serious about wanting to be with me. Not that I want him and his stupid dimples and his hot accent, and those curls. They're stupid curls and his accent is stupid and I don't like him at all. Stop looking at me like that Stefan."

"How can I when you've completely lost it," Stefan said. "Caroline, any man would be lucky to have you, and no one deserves you, especially not Klaus. But for whatever it means, he does genuinely have feelings for you."

"How do you know that?" Caroline frowned.

"The fact that his siblings tease him about it at every opportunity," Stefan said. "The fact that he never threatened you to get what he wanted. The fact that he saved you over his sister from the Council. The fact that he has about a thousand different drawings of you littering his den. And the fact that he wanted to rip my heart out when he thought we were dating."

"I don't….that doesn't make any sense," Caroline threw up her hands. "It doesn't make any sense at all. I am just me, just Caroline Forbes, baby vampire from small town Mystic Falls. He's Klaus, the big bad Original Hybrid guy. Why the hell would he ever be interested in me?"

"The fact that you don't know how wonderful you truly are, and how he does not deserve you is something he should be completely thankful for," Stefan muttered.

"What does that mean?" Caroline demanded, poking him on the chest to get him to answer. "Stefan Salvatore, you better answer me."

"Nothing, Care," Stefan kissed her forehead fondly. "Nothing at all."

- kckckc-

"Don't try to stop her," Stefan warned, shaking his head when Elijah stood up, most likely to protest Caroline's announcement that it was time for desert and coffee.

"She does not need to wait on us," Elijah said, a frown crossing his lips. "Nor do we normally have desert and coffee.

"She planned this meal down to last grain of coffee," Stefan explained. "You don't even want to attempt to change her mind. She's libel to either burst into tears or stake us all."

"I never realized Ms Forbes was so…..controlling," Elijah commented.

"That is because you left town before Miss Mystic Falls and the Winter fundraising event," Klaus drawled, sipping from his glass of wine. "She directed the masses in a way that would put a general to shame."

"She's had a stressful few months," Stefan explained. "It's made her more high-strung than normal."

"I'm not high-strung, Stefan Salvatore," Caroline announced as she returned with six plates of cake, along with six cups and a decanter of coffee.

"Of course you're not," Stefan agreed with a small smile.

"I'm not," Caroline insisted as she deposited cake in front of everyone, slapping Kol on the shoulder when he laughed. "Don't laugh, Stefan isn't funny at all."

"Did you just hit me?" Kol asked, the disbelief clear on his face.

"Yes, you deserved it," Caroline said. "You laughed and you've been staring at my breasts since you got here, my name is Caroline, not Blondie, and if you touch my ass again, I will break your hand off."

"Kol," Elijah scolded, his hand reaching out to stop Klaus from standing. "We discussed this beforehand. You will treat both Stefan and Ms Forbes with respect. Keep your hands to yourself."

"Try it again, little brother, and…."

"You'll dagger me, I know," Kol grumbled, rolling his eyes. "You need new threats."

"How about I'll hold you down and let Caroline remove a certain part of your anatomy with a blunt object," Klaus growled.

"Eww, like I would touch that," Caroline waved her hand in Kol's direction. "Who knows how many different orifices it's been in, I wouldn't want my hand to fall off."

Klaus laughed, tipping his drink towards her. "Very true, sweetheart."

- kckckc-

Caroline slid the dining room's balcony door shut, efficiently locking her outside with Klaus. The rest of the Originals and Stefan were in the living room, watching television. He was sitting in one of the lounge chairs, actually sprawled in the chair, his knees slightly spread, with a glass of bourbon in his hand.

"Hello, sweetheart," Klaus said. "I want to thank you for a very nice dinner."

"You're welcome," Caroline chirped, moving in front of him to lean against the banister. "Thank you for…threatening to let me Lorena you're little brother, though it's kinda gross."

Klaus frowned. "Lorena?"

Caroline made a chopping motion with her hand towards Klaus's lap, giggling when he grimaced.

"So…why did you come?" Caroline asked the question she'd been wanting to ask all evening. She couldn't figure out why he came. She knew Elijah came because it was the proper thing to do, and that he most likely forced Kol into coming. But nobody could force Klaus to do something and he wasn't all about the proper thing to do like Elijah. She didn't get why Klaus came.

"You know why, love," Klaus took a drink of his bourbon, gulping most of it down.

"No, see, I don't know why," Caroline said, her hands gesturing wildly at him. "It doesn't make sense, it never made sense."

"What doesn't make sense, sweetheart?" Klaus sat up, barely holding back from flashing over to grab her arms and force her to explain herself. He was usually a patient man but she pushed him to the edge of his control in a way no one else ever had. He had barely refrained for kidnapping her when he left Mystic Falls and locking her up until she realized she had feelings for him. He knew she did, he had learned to read the difference in what people say verses what their body language says a few centuries ago. Waiting for her to admit to those feelings was the hardest thing he had ever done but he would wait. He wouldn't force her to admit to it, he never wanted to force her to do anything. He wanted her to want to.

"What Stefan said," Caroline huffed. "About you liking me or something like that. It just doesn't make sense."

"Why is that, Caroline?" Klaus forced out from between tightly clenched teeth, readying himself to hear her call him a monster.

"Because you're you, and I'm just me," Caroline exclaimed, waving between them. "You're the freaking Original Hybrid and I'm just a baby vampire. There is nothing special about me, nothing that compares to you…"

"Caroline, how can you not see yourself," Klaus speed over to her, cupping her face in his hands. "How do you not see how glorious you really are?"

"Because I'm not," Caroline shook her head, her eyes downcast. "I'm nothing special…."

Klaus tipped her chin up, forcing her eyes to his. "You are absolutely beautiful. You are full of compassion and love. You are loyal and funny. I have been alive for over a thousand years and I have never seen a vampire like you before. You are unique."

"I'm not," Caroline protested, her pink tongue snaking out to wet her lips. That little movement broke every bit of control Klaus had left. With a growl, he pulled her body flush against his and dipped his head to capture her pink lips with his.

One taste would never be enough, he knew that now. He would never get enough of her taste, of how her skin smelled against his nose, and how her body felt pressed tightly against his. He had experienced lust more times in his life than he could ever possibly remember and he knew this wasn't that. He had never experienced this rush of pure, desperate yearning. He _needed _Caroline in a way he had never needed anything or anyone. It was more intense than any bloodlust he had ever felt.

- kckckc-

Oh, boy. She should have never let him kiss her. She was done for, she would never be able to kiss another man in her life and not compare it to him. And they would never match up, they couldn't match up. It would be impossible for anyone to make her feel this _needy _with just a kiss. And there wasn't even freaking tongue. It was just her lips pressed against his, her body flush with his. She could feel him, hard against her belly (and big, like really big, she could just tell that by how he felt against her stomach).

She hadn't really had sex in over a year, her crappy one-night stand not counting. A one-night stand that didn't even really count because the stupid frat boy was only like an inch inside her before he yelled in her ear and then promptly passed out on top of her. It was horrible, and made her feel so cheap.

Her relationship with Tyler was based around sex, that's all they really did. Looking back, she knew they had no real connection outside the carnal one. But even as horny as she was with him, he never once made her feel like this. This lust, what was ripping through her body right now, was more intense than any bloodlust she had ever experienced.

His calloused hand tumbled through her hair, forcing her head to tip back slightly so he could deepen their kiss. His tongue invaded her mouth and her knees went so weak she could barely stand up. Klaus seemed to sense her sudden inability to keep her knees locked because he backed himself into a chair, pulling her onto his lap.

Caroline itched the short skirt she was wearing up her thighs, moving her body so that she was straddling his lap. She couldn't think past her blinding need, her need to feel him and taste him. One of his hands slid down her back and then under her skirt, his finger tips teasing the bottom of her butt cheeks. It made her squirm on his lap, her knees spreading a bit wider even as she clenched her upper thighs, desperately trying to bring some type of relief, any type of relief to her now aching core.

"You taste succulent," Klaus growled against her lips, his tongue delving deeper. "Bloody hell, sweetheart, I need to taste you."

Caroline whimpered against his mouth, her hips shimmying against his fingertips. Her pussy was aching in a way she had never felt before, enough so that she thought it might make her cry. She had never felt this hungry, this empty before in her life. "Klaus."

"Yes, love," Klaus broke the kiss, his lips latching onto her cheek and then her chin as he bit his way down her face to neck. Caroline tipped her head back, her chest thrusting against his.

"Touch me," Caroline moaned, her hips grinding against the hand still teasing the edge of her butt. "Please, Klaus, it hurts."

"What hurts, love," Klaus ripped the front of her dress open, not caring that she would eventually have to leave the balcony, and latched onto one purple-lace covered breast. His teeth nipped at her hard nipple, a growl grumbling up his chest at the needful gurgle that left her lips. He ripped her bra off with a small tug, his cock hardening at the sight of her perfect pink nipples. He was going to draw her like this, half naked and needy on his lap, her lips parted as she panted, her body flushed a delicate pink, nipples tight and begging for his mouth.

"My pussy," Caroline whined, the word barely audible due to her desperate, lust-filled tone. Any chance he had of stopping without having her dissolved at the words. He would have her impaled on his cock in due time, but before then he would devour her sweet little pussy.

Klaus lifted her onto the small table between the two chairs, shoving her legs apart, her feet placed on the arms of his chair. It spread her open completely wide, and she whimpered in what he knew was embarrassment. He didn't pause though, instead ripped the remainder of her skirt off. Her little pussy smelled absolutely divine, like ambrosia to a desperate man. A bit of purple lace covered the swollen folds, her pussy shaved to the skin. With a smirk, he grabbed the waistband of the delicate lace and pulled, his balls clenching when she arched in half with a little screech.

"Please, please, please," Caroline begged, her head tossing as her hands moved to her sides.

"Move them to your breasts, love," Klaus ordered, licking his lips as she obeyed. "Pinch those pretty pink nipples."

Caroline obeyed again, her sweaty body trembling in pure want. "Klaus, please."

"Please what, darling?" Klaus ran his finger tips up her trembling thighs, nearing the panel of her panties but quite touching where she needed him to touch.

"Please, Klaus, I need to come," Caroline twisted her own nipples, her head still tossing. "Please touch me."

He decided to give in to her pleads, mostly because he needed to touch her as much as she needed him to touch her. He ran his thumb over the lace of her panties, pressing down on where he knew her little nub would be. That was all it took. Caroline wailed as her body arched again, her hips lifting up, presenting him with an amazing view of her little pussy.

"Oh, my god," Caroline mumbled, the baby vampire pushing up on her elbows to weakly look down her body at him. "That was amazing."

"That was nothing, love," Klaus pulled her delicate thong off with a snap. He ran his fingers up her swollen folds, his chest rumbling at what he found. She was absolutely drenched. Her juices were literally dripping down his hand, her thighs shiny and soaked with her want.

Caroline collapsed back on the table, mewling loudly at how lazily his fingers were teasing her folds.

"Nipples, love, I don't believe I told you to stop pinching them," Klaus said, pinching her little nub to emphasis his point. Caroline yelped, her thighs clenching as her shaking hands moved up to cup her full breasts. They were beautiful mounds, ones he would spend a good deal of time exploring in the future, but for now, he was too focused on tasting the cream coating his hand. He pulled his chair closer, moving Caroline's calves to rest on his shoulders. He tugged her forward, pausing at her squeal.

"No, what are you are doing?" Caroline protested.

"Love, you know what I'm doing," Klaus said, frowning as he stared down at her.

"But…no, it's gross," Caroline wrinkled her nose.

"Trust me, sweetheart, nothing about you is gross," Klaus said, his fingers invading her warm folds again. "And as I said, I need to taste you." He dipped his head before she could protest again, eyes closing as he inhaled her scent, noting every minute part of her essence, the werewolf in him submitting her scent to memory so he would always be able to find her. She smelled heavenly, her sweet scent heady enough to make him feel euphoric. Then, with her still whimpering in embarrassment, muttering something outrageous about how she must smell horribly, he lapped greedily at her soaked core.

She was more addicting than fresh blood. He would forever crave her unique taste. He didn't worry about method or finesse, he just devoured her pussy. He was completely lost in his lust, his wolf side needing her juices as much as the vampire. Caroline was a sobbing mess, her hands moving off her breasts to clench at the table edges, her body pulsating on the tabletop as he brought her over the edge and then back down, only to bring her up again.

"Love, I need to taste you," Klaus growled against her swollen pussy, his tongue trusting deep as his thumb worried her abused nub.

Caroline just moaned, one hand moving down to thread through his curls, holding him against her cunt.

"Caroline," Klaus growled. "I am going to bite you, you have three seconds to stop me."

"Die," Caroline managed to gasp out, her words more like a gurgle.

"I am the cure, sweetheart," Klaus reminded her, his teeth nipping at her swollen clit, growling at her hiss of pleasure/pain. "One second."

"Kay," Caroline groaned, and Klaus knew in that moment she was too lost in pleasure to care what he did. With a satisfied grumble, he buried his mouth in her cunt again, his lips wrapping around her clit. He suckled the swollen bit of flush greedily, humming harshly against her overly sensitive flesh. It pushed her over the edge again, and when her walls started to flutter against his chin, Klaus turned his head and bit gently into her thigh.

Caroline screamed his name, her body arching so deeply to only her head remained on the table. Klaus took a few mouthfuls of her surprisingly delicious blood. Vampires were never as filling as humans, and the fact that she survived purely off bagged blood shouldn't allow her to taste as good as she did. He pulled his fangs out gently, kissing his mark fondly.

Caroline was almost delirious from pleasure, her entire body pink from exertion. He ripped the front of his pants away with little thought, and then pulled her onto his lap, impaling her delicate body on his steel-hard cock. It seemed to pull Caroline out of her delirium, her blue eyes dilated and mouth opening into an adorable 'O'.

"You still with me, sweetheart?" Klaus nuzzled her face, his hands on her hips to guide her gently up and down his cock. He wanted nothing more than to hammer hard inside her and mark her with his seed, but for now he was content to fill her slowly and deeply.

"Mm hmm," Caroline murmured, a blissful smile crossing her lips. "You make me feel full."

"I'm glad, love," Klaus smiled against her check, nudging her face toward his neck. "Go on, love, have at it."

Caroline giggled and then bit down, the feel of her fangs entering his neck making his eyes cross in pleasure. They would be doing this again, this couldn't be the only time he felt her fangs break his skin. She drank for a bit before pulling her fangs out, her head moving to rest on his shoulder as she lazily raised her hips. "Mmmm."

"Mmmm, what, sweetheart?" Klaus asked.

"This is nice," Caroline murmured. "You inside me, feels good."

"Mmm," Klaus agreed, though he wouldn't have used the term nice. And as 'nice' as it was, he needed to come, his balls were already drawn tight, it wouldn't take much to release inside her, and he preferred her walls to be clenching him while he did. He stood up gracefully, moving her back against the wall. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist, her face burying in his neck, giving him a front row seat to the delicious sounds that left her mouth at each thrust. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer, that despite his centuries of control he was barely holding on. His hand moved between them, his fingers finding and worrying her engorged clit. It only took him four more thrusts to have her wailing in his arms, her teeth nipping his earlobe.

Her walls bore down on his hard cock, clenching his so tightly his eyes crossed. He thrust into her twice more, growling her name as he emptied himself inside her.

"I can't move," Caroline whispered. "You have to carry me to bed."

"It would be my pleasure, love," Klaus kissed her temple. "Since most of our clothes seemed to be ruined, let me clear the living room first."

Caroline sat up with an embarrassed little whimper, her cheeks blushing. "They heard us."

"I'm sure they did," Klaus agreed.

"Oh, god, I can't go in there now," Caroline buried her face in his neck again. "I have to move to Antarctica or something, I can never face them again."

Klaus laughed at how adorable she sounded. "Love, I'm sure half the neighbors heard us, you were quite loud."

Caroline smacked his arm. "That doesn't help at all."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Not mine

Continues directly from the first chapter. Not smut in this chapter

OH MY GOD. She slept with Klaus. Slept wasn't even close to be the correct terminology, because there was almost no sleeping actually involved. She had hot, dirty, rough Hybrid sex with a guy that she sorta had a crush on for a lot longer than she ever acknowledged to herself (or anyone). It had been amazing, the best sex she had ever had by far, and holy-shit, his family heard them having it. They weren't in the living room when Klaus carried her inside, but they had heard the entire thing. Every moan, every growl, and every dirty thing she had said.

She never talked dirty, she always thought it was cheesy and something that only happened in pornos, but it was like she had no control over her mouth. Words escaped that she would have never said if she hadn't been so lost in lust. She actually begged him, she Caroline Forbes begged a man for an orgasm. And given the fact that her king-size bed was empty except for her, she completely scared the Hybrid off. She couldn't help but laugh at herself; she could have scared Klaus out of Mystic Falls two years ago by sleeping with him.

She jumped up, slipping a white tank top on to go with the panties that she made Klaus let her put on last night (he wanted her to sleep naked but that made her feel weird). She shoved a hand through her messy hair, glanced at the clock in her room, and made a beeline for the bathroom where she could hear the shower running. She only had about 30 minutes before she had to leave for school, but she really needed to talk to Stefan, or more accurately have Stefan talk her down before she did something stupid and started stalking the Original Hybrid. Because really, the sex was that good.

Caroline let herself into the bathroom, nose wrinkling at the amount of steam in the small room, it was like a sauna (she got the master bedroom, and with it, the master bathroom which was almost twice Stefan's bathroom's size).

"Care?" Stefan called out hesitantly.

"I am so going to have a mental breakdown and drown myself in vervain or Tequila….probably Tequila," Caroline plopped down on the toilet dramatically.

"Can we talk about this when I'm done in the shower?" Stefan asked.

"I've bathed blood and puke off you when you were so drunk you couldn't walk," Caroline rolled her eyes. "Seriously, sometimes you are just old. And no, we can't talk about this later because I have class. And I am seriously freaking out. I had sex with Klaus."

"I know, Caroline," Stefan laughed.

"No, you can't bring up that you guys all heard it because that is an issue I am just not even willing to deal with right now," Caroline gestured wildly, even though he couldn't see her. "I'm just…oh, my god, it was the absolute best sex that anyone has ever had in the history of sex. I mean, this was the type of sex people kill to have. And apparently it was so awful for Klaus that he took off before I even woke. And I am pretty sure that I am not above stalking him to have more of the sex, because it was really that good. Except for it was horrible for him….oh, my god, I've become Jason."

"Care…"

"No, I'm Jason," Caroline dropped her head into her hands. "I am the obsessed, can't take a hint person that stalks someone who truly isn't interested. Next, I'm going to start sending Klaus dirty text messages, gross pictures of my private parts, and start waiting for him at his car when he gets done doing…whatever it is that Klaus does when he's not ruining baby vampires from ever having sex with anyone else."

"Caroline, you really need to wait for me to finish taking a shower," Stefan said.

"No, I really need a drink, or to run away," Caroline grumbled. "Maybe the sex wasn't that good because it was Klaus, maybe it was because I haven't had sex in forever. Stefan, I really think I need to skip school, and I think you need to finish getting obsessively clean, cuz you've been in there for like half an hour….are you masterbat…."

"Bloody hell, Caroline, do you ever shut up?" an angry, very much not Stefan voice growled.

"Rebekah?" Caroline gasped, flashing open to peak her head into the shower. Sure enough, Stefan and Rebekah were in the shower, still looking to be in the middle of whatever she interrupted. Stefan turned his body to hide Rebekah, giving her a full look at his ass, which almost made her giggle.

"Caroline Beula Forbes, we have boundaries, remember," Stefan growled, tossing a wet rag at her face.

"I am having a crisis, and you are the one that said there are no boundaries when we're having a vampire crisis," Caroline huffed as she shut the curtains.

"Are you in danger of killing someone or is someone threatening to kill you?" Stefan asked.

"No, of course not," Caroline said. "Fine, I will deal with my mini-freak out on my own. Rebekah, I am sorry for looking at you in the shower, that was rude."

"Just don't do it again," Rebakah sneered, well, Caroline could tell it was a sneer by her tone. Stefan really was too sweet for her.

"Caroline, let me finish….wait a second, you said Jason was leaving you alone," Stefan said.

"Um, I have to go," Caroline said, not ready for one of Stefan's lectures and/or threats in regards to her semi-stalker. "I'll see you tonight."

Caroline ignored Stefan yelling at her back, running to her room and changing faster than she ever had before. She shoved some clubbing clothes into her bag, grabbed her makeup bag, hair stuff, and travel blow dryer. It took her less than three minutes and then she was out the door as the shower shut off. She could do this, she could handle her freak out about having sex with Klaus on her own, because really, while Stefan might be her best friend, he really didn't do girl talk well.

-kckckc-

"Beks, for the last time, Caroline and I have never had sex, we have never almost had sex, and we will never have sex," Stefan said, forcing himself not to smile at her jealousy. "I told you, she is my best friend, nothing more."

"Well, your 'best friend' admitted to bathing you, walked in while you were taking a shower like it was nothing, and looked at you naked," Rebekah huffed, plopping down on one of the huge leather chairs flanking the large couch.

Stefan exhaled, trying to think how best to explain his relationship with Caroline, because even he knew it was a bit odd. Rebakah barely talked to him when he walked her home, her cute nose tilted up in the air the entire ride up the elevator. It wasn't until they were in what he assumed was supposed to be a 'family room' that Rebekah decided to talk to him, or more accurately, rip into him about his relationship with Caroline. The hairs on the back of his neck rose, and he knew without turning around he would have two people to explain the situation to, though Klaus didn't really deserve an explanation after having left Caroline while she was sleeping.

"What?" Klaus stalked into the room, a glass of blood-spiked bourbon in his hand.

"Caroline burst in on us while were taking a shower, blabbering about you, and didn't seem a bit concerned that Stefan was naked with only a bit of plastic separating them," Rebekah huffed. "Then she pulled the shower curtain aside and looked at us."

"She didn't look at us," Stefan said. "She freaked out when you talked and she had to see for herself."

Klaus arched a brow, "It does seem a bit…intimate."

"Caroline was 17 when she was turned," Stefan said. "She's impulsive, giddy, and at times, immature. She considers me her best friend. Honestly, she's actually dragged me out of the shower before because she needed to talk to me. She views our relationship the same as the one she had with Bonnie and Elena. I listen to her problems, we have 'friend night' because I refuse to call it 'Girls night', and I go shopping with her. We don't have very many boundaries, the only ones I've fully been able to enforce is that she has to knock before entering my bedroom if the door's closed, and that she doesn't drag me out of the shower again unless it's a vampire emergency. I can't keep saying this, she is like my little sister. I have absolutely no sexual or romantic feelings for her."

"She's just odd," Rebekah muttered. "And who the bloody hell is Jason and why is she now him."

Stefan glanced at Klaus, not sure how to read him. Perhaps what Damon always suspected was right and once Klaus had Caroline he would no longer be interested. He really hoped not, because it would put a huge damper on his relationship with Rebekah.

"Jason is a frat boy that Caroline slept with once about six months ago," Stefan said, subtly watching Klaus's reaction, noting how his hand tightened around the glass, almost to the point of shattering it. "You don't want to know the details, but suffice to say it was a horrible experience for Caroline, but not for Jason. He was…bothering her about it for a while…"

"She said stalking," Rebekah cut in. "Something about dirty pictures and waiting by her car."

"She said it was fine, that she had it under control," Stefan said. "I trust her to tell me if it's not."

"This bloody frat boy, he goes to school with her?" Klaus questioned, his tone casual but the look in his eyes telling a different story. His eyes were fringed in yellow, his werewolf side close to the surface.

"I'm not sure why you care," Stefan prodded, waiting for some sort of reaction from Klaus to prove that Caroline's insecure blabbering were not correct. "You got what you spent the better part of year trying to get, I'm sure you'll move onto the next baby vampire you find that is 'full of light'."

Klaus was on him before Stefan saw him move, the Hybrid lifting him off the ground effortlessly and slamming him into the wall behind them with enough force to break the drywall. "Do not presume to talk about things you do not understand."

"I understand enough," Stefan choked out, Klaus's grip nearly cutting off airflow. "You fucked her and then left while she was sleeping. She woke up and accurately assumed that you had your fill and were done with her."

"Nothing could be further from the truth," Klaus growled, dropping him to his feet.

"Then why did you leave?" Stefan demanded, rubbing at his neck.

"I don't know," Klaus shoved past him, and stalked over to the bar at the side of the room. He didn't bother to use a glass, instead chugged straight from the bottle.

"You better figure it out," Stefan said. "She thinks you're disgusted and that it was a horrible experience for you. While Caroline has more control than most vampires twice her age, she still reacts like a teenage girl when she's upset. She's probably freaking out and berating herself for forcing herself on you."

"She did not force…"

"That is Caroline logic," Stefan interrupted. "It doesn't make any sense to anyone but her. She'll blame this on herself, think that she did something wrong."

Klaus shoved a hand through his hair. "When does she get home from school?"

"She has a late class, she'll be home around 8:30," Stefan said. "If you figure out what you want by then, you can come over."

-kckckc-

Caroline tousled her curls, giving herself one last look-over in the mirror. Her blond curls had that messy, sexy thing going on, but in a good way. Her eyes were outlined in smoky black, her lips painted a blood red. Her pale skin seemed to glow, and a lot of it was showing. She was wearing a tiny, miniscule glittery dress, that flowed low enough in the front to show her collar bone and the tops of her breasts. It was sleeveless and her entire back was bare to right above her butt cheeks. It tightened at her hips, fitting like a glove to a few inches below her butt, okay, maybe an inch and a half, barely. If it wasn't so tight on the bottom, she would have to worry about mooning the world. Her legs were bare, her feet strapped into a ridiculously high pair of shiny stilettos. She needed alcohol and dancing to put Klaus out of her mind, because if she didn't, she really was going to stalk him. He was all she thought about all day long. She even chewed out her stalker, whom she was trying to use firm but gentle tones to get him to realize it was never going to happen again. But today when he did his normal, "how you doin'" thing, she flipped out on him to the point that he shoved her away and ran. It could be a blessing in disguise, maybe he would leave her alone.

"Caroline, you ready?" Samantha Jones, a girl from her psychology class asked. The girl was about her age human years, but about 3 inches taller, her hair dark and spiky.

"Yep," Caroline chirped, her fingers flying over the touch screen of her phone. She sent Stefan a short message stating that she was going out and would be home later. Then, before he could text her back, demanding her whereabouts like an overbearing father, she turned her phone off and shoved it into her purse.

"Damn, Caroline," Angie Lopez, another girl from her class whistled. "You look hot as hell. You trying to get laid?"

"Nope," Caroline shook her head. "Trying to forget being laid."

"That bad?" Samantha asked.

"No, that good," Caroline replied. "Like the best sex ever and I'm pretty sure I ruined it so I am getting drunk to keep myself from going to his place and molesting him. Which means you guys can not let me drunk dial."

"Drunk, hot sex is a way to forget everything," Angie suggested. "My boyfriend and I have been looking for a little fun."

"I'm flattered, Ang, but it's not my thing," Caroline replied, patting the short redhead on the shoulder. "Besides, apparently I suck at the sex thing seeing how I drove one guy bat-shit crazy and scared another one off. Maybe I should become a nun."

Samantha laughed. "I am pretty positive a nun doesn't look like you."

"I could pull off the nun look," Caroline protested. "I would look damn hot."

"Yes," Samantha laughed. "And that's the point. Nuns aren't hot…except in pornos."

"Trust me, if you would have heard me last night you would have thought I was in a cheesy porno," Caroline sighed. "And I really just want to do it again. I need tequila."

-kckckc-

"It is two-thirty in the bloody morning," Klaus growled, his hands fisted at his sides, his eyes fully yellow. "Where the bloody hell is she?"

"I don't know," Stefan said, pacing the floor in front of the couch. "I gave you the name of every bar and club we've ever gone to, and I called every friend of hers that I have a number for. Nobody knows where she is."

"I checked them all, she hadn't been there," Klaus grumbled. "I have hybrids combing the city, Kol is checking any bar not on your list."

"She's an adult," Rebekah said. "She can stay out all night if she chooses. Perhaps she is with someone."

Klaus growled at her, his nails lengthening in rage.

"Caroline doesn't sleep around," Stefan said. "And trust me, when we go out, she gets countless offers. I'm not worried she's with someone, I'm worried she got herself into trouble. In case you haven't noticed, she tends to attract it. In the year that we've lived in New York, she's been threatened by a pack, had a vampire try to kidnap her, and had one break into our apartment to kill her."

Klaus snarled at him, his hands clenching and unclenching in an attempt to rein in his control. He should have never slept with her, he let down his guard and she snuck in past his defenses. His little thing from Mystic Falls had developed into a full blown obsession just at the taste of her. The moments on the balcony were just tease, once he had her in bed, he gorged himself on her body to the point that he should have been sated for a few days. They didn't fall asleep, they passed out a few moments before dawn. When he woke up only two hours later, Caroline was curled up against his chest, her face buried against his side, her arm thrown over his stomach, and her legs tucked between his. And he wanted her more than he had the night before.

He left in a panic, not able to accept the blanket of what he could almost call contentment that laid over him at having Caroline wrapped in his arms. He was never content, had not been since he was human. Waking with Caroline in his arms made him feel calm in a way he never had and that scared the hell out of him. But he was past that calmness and into full blown paranoia. He had her, and he was not willing to let her go. If something happened to her, he knew that the bloodbath that would follow would be epic. New York City was quite a populated area, he could kill thousands before the authorities even realized what was happening.

The doorbell ringing knocked him out of his violent rage, Stefan racing to the door with Klaus right behind him.

"That'll be 35.40," a rugged guy in his twenties said. He was holding four boxes ranging in different sizes, a 2-liter under his arm.

"What?" Stefan said.

"One medium thin crust pepperoni, mushroom, bacon, and black olives, breadsticks with cheese sauce, chicken salad with extra ranch, cinni-sticks, and a 2-liter of Mountain Dew," the kid said, reading off a ticket. "Caroline Forbes?"

Klaus pushed Stefan aside, intent on choking the information out of the human, when he smelled her. He moved past the kid, shoving him inside for Stefan to deal with and flashed to the elevator. It opened a moment later, his wolf settling at the sight of her safe and sound, though it growled at the man and woman flanking her sides.

"That him," the girl whispered in Caroline's ear.

"Yep," Caroline chirped.

"Damn," the girl whistled. "Now I see why you turned all those guys down. Think he would be up to…"

"No, he wouldn't," Klaus growled as he pulled Caroline from the girl's grasp. The boy with her had sense enough to look scared, pulling the human girl back towards the elevator.

"See you later, Caroline," the girl said, waving.

"See ya, Ang," Caroline stumbled as she tried to wave, her body falling against his. Klaus swung her up into his arms, his hand tightening around her bare thigh. He stalked back into her apartment, ignoring Stefan's concern as he passed him, heading towards Caroline's room. He gently deposited her onto her bed, and then reached behind him to grab the food she apparently ordered, slamming the door shut before Stefan could say anything.

Klaus turned towards Caroline, who was sitting on the edge of her bed, staring at him in confusion. He took that time to take in her appearance, the wolf in him growling at what she was, or more accurately wasn't wearing. It looked like a shirt, a very tiny, backless shirt. Her legs were completely bare, from the tip of her toes up to the top of her creamy thighs. She had a purse in her hands, the heels of what looked to be some dangerous shoes shoved inside. Her face was flushed, her makeup a bit smeared and her curls messy. She looked well-fucked, but he knew by her scent that he was the only male that been inside her. He could still smell his scent on her.

"Where have you been?" Klaus growled as he sat her boxes on the edge of her bed.

"Drinking and dancing," Caroline opened the top box and pulled out some sort of breadstick that was coated in what he could smell was cinnamon and sugar. "Why are you here?"

"You are too drunk to have this conversation," Klaus walked over to her dresser and opened the top drawer where he had seen her take undergarments out of the night before. He grabbed a tee-shirt and a pair of shorts, moving over to where she was now devouring a pizza. "Love, you're going to be sick in the morning if you don't stop."

"Food kills the lust," Caroline explained between mouthfuls. "I'm starving."

Klaus ignored that comment, knowing if he didn't, he would have her legs spread and under him in a second. He wanted her that badly, but she was clearly drunk. Klaus let her eat a few more pieces and chug a bit of soda before he took it all away, placing it on the table next to the bed.

"I'm still hungry," Caroline pouted, her lower lip poking out adorably. Klaus couldn't help but nip it, laughing when she squealed.

"Come on love, we need to get you into clothes that cover more of your luscious skin," Klaus helped her up, reaching for the bottom of the shirt thing and lifted it over her head. "Where the hell are your pants?"

"This is a dress," Caroline lifted her arms dutifully, letting him pull the fabric off.

"It's not a bloody dress, Caroline, it barely covers your bum," Klaus growled, his eyes feasting on the beauty in front of him. Her breasts were full and firm, forever perky due to the age she was turned. Her nipples were a pinkish-mauve color, the buds tight. Her skin was porcelain pale and he knew it was deliciously soft. Her panties were lace, a tiny scrap of black fabric covering what had quickly become his biggest addiction. He craved the taste of her skin, her cunt, nearly as much as he craved blood. He would bury himself between her luscious things again.

"You sound like Stefan," Caroline said, her voice taking on what he assumed was her impression of Stefan. "That's too short, you're showing too much skin, why are you wearing underwear to the pool…..this isn't the Stone Ages, Klaus, I can show as much skin as I want to."

"It is too short and it does show too much skin," Klaus slipped the tee-shirt over her head, tucking her arms through the sleeves. "The humans that brought you home…."

"They wanted me to have a threesome," Caroline interrupted, her head cocking to the side. "Too confusing and too many body parts. Then I think they wanted you…."

"What?!" Klaus demanded with a growl, his hands moving to grasp her arms.

"Threesome, you know, three people…"

"I know what a bloody threesome is, love," Klaus interrupted. "They presumed to ask you to join them?"

"Ang did," Caroline collapsed down onto the bed, pulling her arms from his loose grasp. "Bill just tried that whole 'grind against my ass' move that is so lame. Human guys are lame."

Klaus shoved a shaking hand through his hair, wanting nothing more than to follow the Caroline's little friends home and rip their throats out.

"You're wearing 'crazy Hybrid face', Caroline leaned sideways, snagging one of the boxes off the table. "What's wrong? Do you want a breadstick?"

"No, sweetheart," Klaus couldn't help but laugh, more than amused by drunk Caroline. "And nothing is wrong."

"You're wearing the face," Caroline said as she scooted backwards to towards her headboard. "Is it cuz of the butt grinding thing? Cuz that happens a lot when you go dancing and drink your weight in tequila."

"You're not helping, sweetheart," Klaus growled. He forced himself not to think about human men dancing with her but once the idea was planted, it wouldn't let go. He very much wanted to kill something, rip out every human boy that had the audacity to presume they were worthy of Caroline's very presence.

"At Samantha's last count, 22 guys gave me their phone numbers tonight," Caroline grabbed his hand, trying to tug him towards her. He allowed her to do so, simply because he did not know what to do at that moment. "And I threw them all away. I didn't want them. I want you."

"I am very glad to hear that, sweetheart," Klaus said. He removed the half-empty box of breadsticks from her lap, placing it back on the table. "But seeing how your eyes are so dilated I can barely make out your irises, I do believe it is time for bed."

"Do I sound drunk?" Caroline asked, walking her fingers up his arm. "Cuz I know I don't."

"No, but I am quite sure if I fed from you, I would get a buzz," Klaus grabbed her hand, moving it to her stomach. "Don't tempt me, sweetheart, I am trying to be a gentleman."

"Well, why do you have to go and do that for?" Caroline pouted. "Pleeeeaaaase."

Klaus scooted her slim body over and then climbed in beside her, though over the covers rather than under. If his bare skin touched hers, he wouldn't be able to control himself. "When you are sober, love."

"Fine," Caroline huffed, her head moving to rest on his shoulder. "But the second I wake up, we are having sex even if I have to molest you."

Klaus smirked against the top of her head. "That sounds like it could be fun."

-kckckc-

Caroline's eyes snapped open, her heart pounding as she took in her surroundings. She was in her bed, it was daylight, and she was currently tucked up along Klaus's body. She vaguely remembered Klaus laying down with her, over the covers, but now he was under them with her. He was laying on his back, one arm thrown above their heads while his other was wrapped around her torso and under the bottom of her shirt, holding her against his side. Her head was resting on his chest, her legs intertwined this his. She had never felt safer than she did right at that moment. Nothing could ever hurt her here, Klaus wouldn't let that happen. She knew that, as sure as she knew that Stefan would kill to keep her safe. She wasn't sure why Klaus was there, but she remembered how growly possessive he got over her last night, which was a decent sign that their one-night stand might actually be something more than that.

"Mornin', love," Klaus mumbled in her ear, his arm tightening around her.

"Shh, you're not awake yet," Caroline whispered as she tried to wiggle out of his arms. "Let me up."

"No," Klaus growled, his arm tightening around her.

"I'll be back in a second," Caroline pushed his arm away and then flashed into the bathroom, gasping when she saw her reflection in the mirror. She looked horrible. Her hair was a mess and her makeup was smeared. She tamed her hair as best that she could and rubbed the eyeliner out from under her eyes. She brushed her teeth as quickly as she could, trying to kill the horrible morning breath that she knew she had. She took three deep breaths to calm her nerves, and then ran back into the bedroom, snuggling back under the covers with Klaus.

"That was longer than a second, sweetheart," Klaus said, pushing up on one arm to look down at her.

"Shh, you're still asleep, remember?" Caroline shoved him back down on the bed. Then, before he could say anything, she straddled his chest, her hands grabbing his hands and pinning them above his head. She then leaned forward to nip his bottom lip roughly.

"Love," Klaus growled against her mouth. "What are you doing?"

"Molesting you," Caroline licked the seam of his lips and then bit down, hard. She moaned at the taste of his blood, and then squealed when he flipped them over. His eyes were more yellow than not, his fangs exposed. She wasn't scared though, despite how he looked, she knew he wouldn't hurt her.

"Sorry love," Klaus skimmed his hands down her torso and ripped her shirt of without preamble. "You'll have to molest me later. Right now, it's my turn."

Caroline didn't even think to argued. Instead, she just wrapped her legs around his waist, her back arching under him as his mouth descended on her breasts.

He really was the best sex anyone ever had.


End file.
